The Tomb of Dracula Issue 31
Synopsis "Ten Lords a Dying!" Dracula has begun targeting members of the British Parliament, first by killing Mary-Beth Singleton, the 19-year-old daughter of Lord Arthur Singleton, leaving a warning to him to do Dracula's bidding or face the consequences. With a police investigation into her murder, the case is turned over to Inspector Chelm, who believes that Dracula or at least some kind of vampire is responsible. Getting in touch with Quincy Harker and giving the old vampire hunter a list of recent vampire related killings Quincy is convinced that Dracula is still alive and functioning in England once more. While in far off India, Taj Nitall struggles with the responsibility of killing his son Adri, who has been kept alive as a vampire by his wife. Taking a stake and getting ready to strike, Taj cannot bring himself to kill his own son much to the relief of his wife who cannot bare killing her only child. However, before they can consider the situation a group of towns people arrive, demanding that Taj let them do away with the vampire themselves. Farther still in Brazil, Frank Drake is taken to a government funded dig site by his friend Danny Summers to oversee the workers who, according to Danny, have become lazy. Frank thanks Danny for the opportunity to work for him. As Danny leaves him to oversee the workers, Frank's thoughts drift towards Rachel van Helsing. Back in London, Rachel herself relaxes at home, she becomes aware of a strange draft in her room but she will never have time to address it. While atop Big Ben, Dracula lands on sight and decides that after two warnings to Lord Singleton to heed his words, decides to teach the government official what it means to disobey Dracula. With Singleton the ten members of Parliament under his control, Dracula sends them to confront Singleton on his behalf. However, Inspector Chelm and the Scotland Yard have been waiting for an attack on Singleton and sprint a trap, arresting the enslaved politicians and taking them into police custody. Dracula knows that the police will have nothing on the politicians to incarcerate them, and waits for the police to leave before going to attack Singleton directly. When Dracula faces Singleton, the politician isn't scared and tells the lord of the vampires that although he might die, he knows that Dracula's end is at hand. Arthur hands Dracula a folder which has material that proves to be a threat to Dracula. When the vampire lord tears up the paperwork, Singleton tells Dracula that there are many other copies. When Dracula attempts to hypnotize Arthur to get the answers, he finds – much to his frustration – that Singleton has been trained by Quincy Harker to resist his hypnosis. Deciding the only other way is to make Arthur a vampire, he is about to bite him when Inspector Chelm and the Yard arrive to stop him. Wounding Dracula with a silver bullet, Chelm and his men close in on him. Before anything else can be done, Quincy Harker speaks over a radio announcing that he has the files that can lead to Dracula's death and that he's been listening in the whole time and order Chelm to kill Dracula. Finding it amusing that his old foe has the means to kill him, Dracula then smashes out the window, changing into bat form he flies off into the night with the intent on paying his old foe a visit. Appearances "Ten Lords a Dying!" Individuals *Dracula *Inspector George Chelm *Taj Nital *Frank Drake *Quincy Harker *Rachel van Helsing *Saint *Vampires **Parliament members *Adri Nital *Mary-Beth Singleton *Lord Arthur Singleton *Jyota Nital *Danny Summers *Indian villagers *Zombie workers *London policemen **Endricks **O'Brien Races and Species *Humans *Vampires *Zombies *Dogs Locations *United Kingdom **England ***London ****Palace of Westminster ****Big Ben *Brazil *India **Odisha ***Jajpur Items *Coming Soon Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon Links *''The Tomb of Dracula'' Issue 31 on Marvel Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/tomb-of-dracula-31-ten-lords-a-dying/4000-137834/ The Tomb of Dracula Issue 31] on Comic Vine Category:The Tomb of Dracula (Volume 1) Issues